I Think I May Love You
by xhesaidshesaidx
Summary: On the day of Troy's barbecue, Sharpay has some big news for her pal, but she finds herself not wanting to share it any longer once she finds out she's in for a big surprise. Can a couple of instant messages change her mind again? AU Troypay. Oneshot.


_A/N: LOOK WHOSE BACK!... for now at least (:_

**Disclaimer: I don't own pretty much anything mentioned in this story. But I hope you guys enjoy (:**

* * *

><p><em><strong>T R O Y<strong>_

I was thirteen years old when I moved to Albuquerque.

That's where my mom grew up.

Thirteen was a big age for me; so much happened in that one year that made moving halfway across the country seem like one of the smallest parts of it.

It's just me and my dad now; father and son, gearing up for my junior year of high school, "safe" in the warm, cozy town in which my mother lived her childhood. My grandparents live twenty minutes away. I guess my dad and I just wanted to be where we felt closest too my mom and her side of the family. I'm even attending her old school now – East High.

I was thirteen years old when that car crash took her life.

* * *

><p>Six months after the move and her death, there I was- resting in my bed, letting the events of five minutes earlier from that point replay in my mind over and over again. That was the day I became a "real man", or, that's how Chad had put it. What would my mom have said? That was all I could think about. I know that must be a strange thought for a guy in my position to be thinking at that moment, but I couldn't really help it. I knew she wouldn't be very happy with what I had done; I was so young then. A little too far ahead of anyone else my age in "growing up". After my mom passed, everyone told me that she would still always be there, watching over me; it made me wonder, did she see the whole thing? The thought made me sick to my stomach, I was almost… ashamed. I would never want her to see that, especially since I was still pretty young.<p>

Ignoring the girl sleeping soundly next to me; the one I'd been dating for only three months (what would _her _parents think if they knew?), I turned over on my side, eyes open, just thinking.

I was thirteen years old when I lost my virginity.

* * *

><p>Three years later, here I am; at age sixteen, stripping the dirty sheets off the same bed where I first ever had sex. No, it didn't take me three years to finally change the sheets. I'm used to this routine by now.<p>

Midnight. Bring the girl over. Screw until the early hours of dawn. She gets up, excuses herself to the bathroom, I'm left alone to change the sheets.

As I was just finishing up my job, a loud yawn greeted me from behind.

"Should I just stay until everyone else gets here?"

Without turning to my usual "buddy", I shrugged and disappeared into my closet to pull on a t-shirt.

"I guess."

She sighed and stood in place while simultaneously throwing her freshly washed hair up into a wet ponytail.

"I can leave if you want me too."

"I don't; sorry," I offered lamely as I finally turned toward her and started in her direction.

"I've just got a lot on my mind… tomorrow is-" I stopped midsentence. She flashed me an apologetic look before nodding in sincerity.

"I know…" she put her arms around me in an awkward embrace. "If you need anything, you know I'm here."

I flashed her quick smile after she pulled away. "You already gave me all I wanted just now," I tried my best to laugh. "Thanks for help taking my mind off things for a few hours."

She giggled. "Anytime, _buddy_."

We stood looking at each other for a moment. If there's any con to having sex with her, it's the time after the rounds are over and done with. It's just so awkward with her when we're not doing what we do best. She's my ex girlfriend and the only girl I've ever gone all the way with. But ever since we broke up just a few months after our first time together, we decided to keep the physical activity going on a strict "just friends" policy. I'm not exactly sure how the sex continued even after the relationship faltered… I guess just because we were the only ones that had done it at our age; we just decided to keep it going between us. It was our thing and everyone knew we were doing it anyways… I guess it just became a habit.

And when we're not practicing our habit, we usually go our separate ways, because it's almost like there's nothing else for us to do or talk about. That's why it's so awkward. She's a good friend I suppose… I mean, we hang around in the same group, and when it's the whole group together, there's no awkward tension with any of us. But one on one with her, if we're not having sex or about to have sex, it's just weird. That's why I'm kind of hesitant on her sticking around until the rest of the gang comes by in a few hours.

"Well, I should actually probably get going," she announced after several long moments of silence. "I did sneak out last night after all… so I need to be home before my mom gets up."

I glanced at the clock on my bedside table. 7:21. Too early to be up on a Saturday morning. I gave her a friendly kiss on the cheek.

"Okay, come back around two if you can. That's when everyone else is coming."

She smiled, nodded, and made her way over to my bedroom door. "Sounds good. I hope today and tomorrow go well for you Troy."

Tomorrow marks the third year anniversary of my mom's death. I'm going to spend it with her side of the family and my dad while today my dad said I could have some friends over for a barbecue to try out the new grill we just bought.

"Thanks Gabriella. See you later."

"Later," she smiled and disappeared out the door.

* * *

><p>The first guest arrived well before two PM. I was outside shooting hoops when she sauntered on out to find me.<p>

"Hey you."

"Who let_ you_ in?" I smiled teasingly.

"Your daddy," she went up to catch my rebound, but kept the ball to herself, rolling it between her palms. "And way to make a girl feel welcome, _Bolton_."

I chuckled lowly. "Ball," I told her, holding my hands up for the pass.

"Come get it from me," she teased.

"Sharpay, I need to practice."

She shook her head, causing her blonde waves to bounce lightly against her shoulders. "It's July, you've got three months till the season starts, and only two hours to spend with me before people start showing up."

"What makes you think I wanna spend time with you?" It was my turn to tease.

"Ass," she frowned, bouncing the ball to me." I laughed as I caught it.

"Kidding."

"Then where's my hug?" Sharpay asked, holding her arms open. I shot the ball to the hoop one last time before rushing forward to grab her and throw her over my right shoulder. We were both laughing all the way into my house as I carried her inside and threw her down on my living room couch.

I don't really know how to describe my relationship with Sharpay. She was one of the first people I met when I moved here right after my mom died. She lives a few houses down from me, and she, along with her brother came over one day with their parents to welcome us to the neighborhood. I thought they were all pretty nice, but my dad just thought her parents were nosy and wanted to find out more about the widowed man and his son they'd heard about moving to the neighborhood.

I guess you could say I've always had a huge thing for Sharpay ever since day one, and believe me, she knows. A few months back, let's just say I got a little too carried away with the alcohol Chad had brought to my house one Friday when just he, Sharpay, and Taylor came over. It's not like Sharpay and I did anything (don't I wish), it was more so something like me announcing my innermost thoughts about her while jumping up and down on top of the coffee table with a 40 in my hand.

Chad caught it on video, and Sharpay has never brought it up once.

Anyway, the two of us didn't even really become friends until a few months into the 8th grade school year, when I started hanging out with her brother more, and then ended up dating and losing it to one of her good friends (Gabriella).

But we're friends. Best friends? I'm not quite sure. Friends with benefits?...

Hey, a guy can dream.

Our laughter subsided when she caught sight of the framed photo of my mom sitting in its permanent spot above the fire place. With a thoughtful look up at the picture, Sharpay rolled over on her stomach as I took a seat on the couch opposite her.

"Your mom's so pretty," She commented.

I sat in silence for a moment.

"Well she _was_ pretty."

Sharpay flashed me one of her infamous "Sharpay" looks before getting up from her spot on the other couch and coming over to sit by me. "No, _is_"

She hates it when I talk about my mom in past tense.

We sat in a comfortable silence for a while until she was the one to break it.

"I wish I could've met her."

She knew as much as I did that even if my mom was still alive, the two of them would never have met anyways. I wouldn't even be living here if she was still alive- we'd still most likely be living in Oregon, where I was born and raised for thirteen years, and also where my dad is from.

Regardless of all that, I answered her back anyways. "Yeah."

"Well…" she paused, almost as if she was hesitant on saying whatever she planned on saying next. "Are you doing okay today?"

"I'm fine," I answered, and she flashed me another look, but this one was a look stating she was unconvinced.

"I promise I'm fine," I faked a smile. I seem to do that a lot. "Want to watch a movie before everyone else gets here?"

My unofficial best friend continued giving me that unconvinced look a while longer, but finally gave up when she seemed to realize I was just going to ignore it as I reached for the remote. She sighed. She could probably just tell that I didn't really want to talk about it even if I wasn't "fine" like I claimed to be.

"Okay."

* * *

><p>"You made it."<p>

Her small amused smile greeted me as she turned from the grill, away from Kelsi Neilson whom she'd been chatting with.

"You sound surprised?"

"Pleasantly," I flashed the beautiful girl my most charming smile. She responded with a playful eye roll and a smile to match mine.

"Oh hush, you knew I was coming. I saw you what- five hours ago? Six?"

"That long, huh?" My charming smile transformed into a sneaky one. "Must be why I can't stop looking at you. You've been gone for too long."

I'd almost forgotten that Kelsi was still standing directly beside her until she entered the conversation with a light laugh that clearly said she was feeling rather awkward.

"Alright you two, I'll catch up with you later."

Gabriella giggled as I wore a third, apologetic smile.

"Later Kels," I said to our friend before she sauntered off back into the house. It was about 2:45 now. Somehow word had gotten out about my barbecue. I'd intended for only my closest friends and maybe a few others to show up, but looking around, there had to at least be twenty something people sipping drinks and eating burgers or hot dogs standing around in my backyard, and probably another ten back in my kitchen. Thankfully there was enough food for everyone… courtesy of my best friend Chad, who had thought to bring a lot extra. We were running low though so he and Taylor had just gone out to buy some more chips and ice for the coolers.

There was a radio set up on the patio set to a popular local station. It was a nice, warm day out. I hadn't really taken the time to talk to everyone that was here yet, as I hadn't been the one answering the door when people were arriving… I'm not even sure who was.

But now, here I am, standing with Gabriella… alone. Now this was either about to get really awkward or really fun.

I decided to take the second approach. Hell, I had already kind of started off on it anyways.

"Well you're looking mighty fine today," I told her, my charming smile returning.

"Now Troy, I know you're not trying to get something going right here in the middle of the day with all these people around," Gabriella smirked, knowing fully well that I wouldn't be giving her a random compliment if I wasn't after something.

"I'm not exactly sure what you're talking about," I answered innocently. "The only thing I'm about to get going is another round of burgers."

I stepped around her with a smirk of my own, bag of frozen patties in hand, remembering why I had been walking over to the grill in the first place. She turned back to face me, arms crossed.

"Okay, I'll play along with your game of innocence for now, but when it's game over, I'll be waiting upstairs for you."

I didn't bother to even glance up at her from my grilling. "I'll have to think about that one."

I knew her brown eyes had an amused twinkle without even having to look at her. Typical daytime rounds between the two of us typically start out like this; flirt, and then fuck, it's expected. And one of us always has to play innocent at first.

"I'll see you soon."

And then she was off, laughing as she walked away. And I knew just where she was headed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>S H A R P A Y<strong>_

There was a nicely sized fort sitting high up in the tallest tree of Troy's backyard. The previous owners of his house built it for their two sons a few years before Troy and his dad moved in. I only know this because of my snooty parents that if you ask them, will go on and on about any and every family living on the street. Most of the time even if you don't ask them. They just love to talk about other people and somehow know all kinds of pointless information about each household and the people within them.

I've been up in the tree house a few times with Troy. It's a nice place to just chill out, sit, and talk. I haven't been up there at all this summer though, but I was hoping to today, because today was the day I had some news to share with him, and I just figured the tree house would be a good place to do it.

Now if only I could find him around here…

"So when are you going to do it?" the voice of my eager-to-know brother cut into my thoughts as I stood looking out Troy's kitchen window to his built-in pool outside where a few people were swimming. Everyone was outside now; I had just come inside to clear my head before beginning my mission for the day.

"Whenever I can get him alone."

"Maybe you should just wait until everyone leaves. Or how come you didn't before everyone got here? You came earlier right?"

Ryan was always so full of questions.

I was silent at first before answering him with a casual shrug and "it just didn't feel like the right moment."

"Jesus Shar, it's never the 'right moment' for you… it's been three years and you still haven't found the 'right moment'. You're doing this today!"

"I said I would! God… but not if you keep bugging me about it every ten seconds," I snapped at him.

"Look I just think it's time is all."

"I know."

Before Ryan could get another word in, our conversation was halted when suddenly we heard a loud crash coming from the living room followed by some even louder yelling.

"GOD DAMN IT CHAD!"

Immediately recognizing the voice of Troy's best friend's girlfriend, I shot my brother a worried look before the two of us darted into the next room.

"Taylor what-" I stopped midsentence and my eyes grew wide as I witnessed the scene in front of me.

Ice. Cubes and cubes and cubes of ice.

Spread out all over the hard wood floor around the front door. I quickly looked up at Chad, who stood in the door way as frozen as the ice cubes looking like a scared little boy. I probably would too if I was in his shoes right now, because my eyes finally snapped over to Taylor's face, and she looked downright_ pissed_.

"How did this happen?" Ryan beat me to the question.

"Chad here thought he'd be all macho man and try to carry in six bags of ice all by himself," Taylor answered. "Now look how that turned out."

"We've got to get this cleaned up," I said.

"Um not before we get more ice. We seriously need some, all the ice in the coolers melted because Troy poured the ice in them last night so he wouldn't have to do it today," Chad spoke up.

"Well I don't know about you Chad, but I'm not going to spend more of my money on ice. I already bought all those plus all these chips that you made me buy just now remember?" Taylor snapped, holding up the two grocery bags in her hand.

"Damn it and now look at this mess! All just because you didn't want to have to make two trips to the car. I knew you wouldn't be able to do it all at once, but of course you never listen to me."

Chad simply rolled his eyes at his girlfriend as she went on with her rant and Ryan and I just stood staring at all the ice and the six empty plastic bags on the floor that had seemed to have exploded.

"Okay Taylor I get it, _I should've listened to you_. Whatever. But someone's seriously got to run to the store and get more ice!"

"Is that all you can think about! Getting more ice? Sharpay's right- we need to get this cleaned up first!"

"Okay look how about the three of us stay here and get this cleaned before Troy or his dad sees it and flip a shit, and Shar can you run to the store and pick up a couple more bags of ice?" Ryan suggested.

"I seriously have zero money right now; dad took all my credit cards after I 'apparently' went overboard on my last shopping trip remember?" I reminded him.

"Well my wallet got stolen last week…" it was his turn to remind me of his own unfortunate occurrence with money.

"I think I left my wallet in my jeans when I was changing to get into the pool earlier," Chad said, who had gone to the store in his swim trunks and a t-shirt. "I'll run up and grab it real quick and get you some money."

"It's fine; I'll get it. Where upstairs?" Honestly, I kind of wanted to escape this scene as soon as possible.

"Somewhere in Troy's room, back pocket."

I left the room with that information as I heard Ryan say something about going out back to try and get some people to come in and help clean up the ice mess all over the floor.

The last thing I heard before reaching the top of the staircase was Chad's voice again;

"If Troy sees this, he's gonna be hella pissed."

Troy. I still didn't know where the heck he was- somewhere out back probably, but I myself had been wanting to find him for the last half hour to tell him what I needed to.

_If I don't find him after I come back from the store, that's it I'm not doing it… _I thought to myself, right on the verge of chickening out.

* * *

><p><em><strong>T R O Y<strong>_

My chest was pounding and my face was dripping sweat as I continued to move in and out of the girl beneath me at my fastest ever pace. I knew I was only seconds away from climax as was she. The music and the sounds of chatter and laughter flowing into my bedroom through my cracked balcony door from my guests outside were drained out as Gabriella's moans turned into shrill shrieks as she came.

Also blocked out was the sound of my bedroom door swinging open.

Now if there's one thing even slightly louder than Gabriella's screams, it would have to be Sharpay's.

"Oh God I'm so sorry!"

I couldn't have scrambled off Gabriella fast enough. We weren't even underneath the covers- we were just there, butt naked, on top of my bed.

Grabbing a pillow to cover myself, my eyes snapped up to Sharpay, who stood frozen in the doorway, a look of pure shock and horror plastered across her face.

"I'msorry- Ididn'texpectanyonetobeinhere."

Her words came out short, choppy, and jumbled altogether. She always spoke that way when she was nervous. And I was so stunned by being walked in on right at my peak, that all I could do was stare at her like a dumbass, probably with an equally if not more shocked look on my face as her own. What the hell was she doing up here anyways? The party was downstairs. In all the times I'd hooked up with Gabriella, we'd never been walked in on before now. Not once. And covering myself was probably useless. Sharpay had probably already seen everything.

"I'll just go now!"

"Wait-" for some odd reason, I felt I needed to explain myself. Or at least say _something _instead of just sit there speechless. But I didn't really know what I was supposed to say. Either way it didn't matter, because just as quickly as she appeared, she was gone, nearly slamming the door shut behind her.

I looked over at Gabriella, who sat struggling to cover her bare chest with her arms even though Sharpay was already gone.

_What the fuck just happened?_

* * *

><p><em><strong>S H A R P A Y<strong>_

"Hey did you get the-"

I swiftly moved passed Chad who stood in front of the front door holding a broom, and quickly went out the door myself without paying any mind to what he was saying to me. I just needed to get the hell out of there.

I wasn't even halfway down the walkway when I heard the door re-open after I had closed it and footsteps behind me.

"What was that all about?"

"What?" I turned to face my twin.

"The way you just ran out like that. Did you get the wallet?"

I didn't answer him, but instead just stood there, cracking my knuckles, but continued to face him. The wallet was just about the last thing on my mind. He watched me carefully, very obviously studying my face. I knew he could tell something was up.

"What's wrong? You look like someone just got killed right in front of you."

"Worse," I muttered. He continued to watch me, waiting patiently for me to continue.

I let out a sharp, short breath before speaking. "I walked in on Troy and Gabriella just now."

Ryan's eyebrows shot up at my revelation. "Doing what?"

"Playing cards Ryan," I snapped at him sarcastically. "Screwing! What the fuck else?"

"For real?" I shot him my nastiest glare, noticing how he was trying to hold back a laugh. I didn't say anything but just continued to glare at him.

"Okay sorry it's just the look on your face that's funny!" He didn't bother to hold back the laugh this time.

"It's not funny, Ryan."

"I know, I know. The situation's not… but you just need to see your face right now. You're white as a ghost," Ryan continued to chuckle.

I sighed impatiently and stamped my foot. "God damn it! I was suppose to tell him today. Now what am I suppose to do? There's no way I'm saying anything now!"

"Come on," my brother started. "You already knew they've been hooking up since forever ago. We've all known! You can't be surprised about this. And you can't keep letting that set you back all the time-"

"I've never actually _walked in_ on them Ryan! Until now! And I seriously don't feel like I can un-see that.." I ran a hand through my hair, trying to work out what I should do now.

"You still can't let it stop you from telling him."

"Ryan… you just don't get it! What would you do if you saw Kelsi kissing another guy, much less having _sex_ with another guy?"

Kelsi is his ex girlfriend and another one of my good friends. They just broke up a couple of weeks ago because she suggested that they should "see other people" and I knew she was a touchy subject for him, but I needed to get the point across somehow.

"I already know she's interested in other guys," Ryan muttered coolly. "Like Jason for example."

"But if you actually saw them doing stuff with your own two eyes?" I asked him. "Would you be able to take it?"

He was silent for a little while before answering. "Probably not," he mumbled finally. "But that's different; she knows that I still love her. Troy… he has no idea how you feel about him. And how do you ever expect him to stop having sex with Gabriella all the time, if you just continue to go on and not say a word about it? How can you expect things to change if you don't even want to try?"

Now that was one question that didn't have an easy answer. But I tried my best anyways.

"It's complicated."

* * *

><p><em><strong>T R O Y<strong>_

It took me a good fifteen minutes to muster up the courage to leave my room and head downstairs. Gabriella had already gone off somewhere between five and ten minutes prior as the atmosphere in the room had become even more awkward once the two of us were left alone again after Sharpay's exit.

As I was coming down the stairs, I followed the voices I heard into the living room and found Chad and Taylor mopping up the floor.

"What happened here?"

"Small ice spillage. Not a big deal," my best friend answered.

"Sure. Not a big deal," Taylor remarked sarcastically.

Deciding it'd be smartest to not ask any more questions regarding the apparent "spillage", I changed the subject.

"Have you guys seen Sharpay? I really need to talk to her."

I noticed the couple exchange a look, but decided not to acknowledge it.

"She stormed out around fifteen minutes ago after I sent her upstairs to get my wallet to get some cash to go buy ice," Chad answered. "Ryan went after her but they never came back in." He paused, "and we still _really _need ice."

So that's what she'd been going into my room for- to look for Chad's wallet. So it was his entire fault. Asshole.

"Where have you been all this time?" Taylor asked me.

I sighed. "Promise you guys won't say anything?"

I seemed to have captured their full attention at that, because that was when they stopped mopping completely and looked at me, silently giving me their word.

"Sharpay just now… she kinda… walked in on me and Gabriella upstairs.."

"Doing what?"

The idiotic question of course would only come from Chad.

"Playing cards Chad," I snapped at my best friend, noticing how Taylor was rolling her eyes at him too. "Screwing! What the fuck else man?"

"Okay so then what happened?"

"I don't know we were all three shocked. She just ran out so that's probably when she left."

"Well why didn't you just ask her to join you?" Chad smirked. I sighed, tilting my head to one side and throwing Taylor a knowing glance. She seemed to get the message right away, and she smacked him right upside the head.

"Ow! What? All of us know you like Sharpay!" Chad exclaimed, taking a step away from Taylor to probably avoid another assault. "So why not get them both at once?" he chuckled.

"Dude shut up! Not everyone! Just you two, because of that stupid video… and that was a long time ago anyways. Who says I still do?"

Another glance was then exchanged between the couple, which for some reason just drove me insane.

"What? Why are you two always looking at each other like that? What is this secret language between the two of you that I'm not getting?"

"Troy- you obviously still do, and always have liked Sharpay. Why else would you be freaking out at the fact that she walked in on you and Gabriella just now?"

Damn Taylor and her stupid ability to point everything out logically.

"I'd be embarrassed if anyone walked in on us. Not just Sharpay," I told her.

I expected them to glance at each other once again, and that's exactly what they did.

"What?" I snapped at the couple.

"Troy, man… come on… you like Sharpay, there's no denying it. We didn't need that video to prove it… we already could just always tell," Chad informed me.

"I was drunk man! And so the fuck what if I liked her anyways? Not like it'd make a difference… not like she ever said anything to me about that night or that video. She wouldn't and doesn't like me anyways. But that's not even the point. When did this turn into a big who likes who type shit? I just need to find her and tell her I'm sorry for what she saw. That's it."

"Well, where is Gabriella?" Taylor asked me.

"I don't know, probably outside with everyone else. You guys didn't see her come down?"

They both shook their heads "no."

"Well, whatever," I said. "If either of you two sees Sharpay at all, just tell her to come find me."

With that, I turned on my heel and left the room.

* * *

><p><em><strong>S H A R P A Y<strong>_

I never ended up going back to Troy's after walking out earlier. I guess I just didn't see the point. I'd already had a burger and some chips, talked to a few people, stood around by the pool… saw the guy I like having sex with another girl… yeah. I figured that was enough "fun" for one day.

I knew inside that Ryan was right- I shouldn't keep letting the fact that Troy and Gabriella continuously have sex get in the way of me telling him how I feel once and for all because like he said- Troy doesn't know, so how should I ever expect him to stop having sex with her?

But then that's always when the "what ifs" start to come into play.

What if Troy only sees me as a friend anyways? What if he actually likes Gabriella again or has this whole time? What if she likes him? They're both really good friends of mine, and I would never want to jeopardize my friendship with either one of them.

Yeah, so Troy got really drunk one time last year and said he liked me. Big deal. The guy was drunk- he didn't know what he was saying. That's why I've never brought it up to him, to avoid making one or both of us feel awkward and to keep our friendship going the way it is.

I ran out of time to process my thinking when an instant message box popped up on my internet screen.

_Gabriella Montez: hey !_

Oh great. Well, I knew I'd have to talk to her sooner or later. I waited a couple of minutes before replying.

_Sharpay Evans: heyy_

The fuck-buddy of my three year crush and the girl I've been friends with since the beginning of middle school took no time to reply back.

_Gabriella Montez: I didn't see much of you at the barbecue. Head out early?_

Oh but I certainly saw _a lot_ of _you_ Gabriella… plenty more than I'd ever want to.

_Sharpay Evans: Um yeah. I guess I didn't really see the point of sticking around any longer. I mean I had a burger and some chips, talked to a few people, stood around by the pool… my time was up pretty quick. lol._

I left out the "saw the guy I like having sex with another girl" part for a reason, although I'm completely positive that's about to come up in this conversation pretty damn soon here.

_Gabriella Montez: But you were only there for like an hour weren't you? You usually stick around longer than that when all of us hang out._

Is this girl for real? She of all people should know the reason I dipped the fuck out early.

_Sharpay Evans: Well I mean things did get kind of awkward for a split second there. I've never exactly walked in on anyone having sex before._

Deciding that maybe that sounded a bit too snappy, I quickly sent another IM.

_haa._

Better?

I bit my lip as I saw the little message on the screen telling me that she was typing back to me. So I knew one of us would have eventually brought it up, I'd just been kind of hoping it wouldn't be me, but she kind of pushed me to it.

_Gabriella Montez: Yeah about that Shar… I'm really sorry._

_As you should be_, I quickly thought to myself before replying.

_Sharpay Evans: why are you apologizing? You did nothing wrong, I was the one that just barged in. but yeah I just thought maybe it'd be best for me to leave because I didn't want to make things awkward once you guys came out._

I guess you can say I've always been pretty good at hiding my true thoughts and feelings.

_Gabriella Montez: I know but I still feel embarrassed, we probably shouldn't of just been hooking up right there in the middle of the day with all those people he had over, something like someone walking in was bound to happen… so in a way it is partly our fault too._

I wasn't really sure what to say to that, but I didn't want her to think I was thinking too hard by taking too long to reply so I just started typing whatever came to mind.

_Sharpay Evans: I guess that's true. but I should've knocked… then again I wasn't expecting anyone to be in his room in the first place I just assumed everyone was downstairs. So I wasn't surprised because of the fact that you guys were doing it I was just surprised to find people in the room. But I mean you guys have been hooking up for forever now, maybe I should've expected it and like I said not just barge in._

I knew I was rambling at this point but I didn't care. It's like I almost wanted to make her feel bad or something, which I know sounds stupid because she doesn't know I like Troy, so she really doesn't have anything to feel bad about… or, she doesn't_ know_ she does anyway.

As I was waiting for her to respond, a second chat box popped up right next to hers.

_Troy Bolton: hey sharpie (:_

Everyone I know calls me sharpie or has at one point or another, so it's not very original, but I can't help but smile each time he calls me it anyway. I knew the events from earlier were sure to come up while I spoke to him right now too, but this time I was not going to be the one to bring it up. I made sure of it.

_Sharpay Evans: hello (:_

As Gabriella finally responded to me in our chat window, Troy began typing. I switched back to my conversation with her.

_Gabriella Montez: can I ask you something?_

What now?

_Sharpay Evans: suree._

Her reply to that one came faster than any of the others.

_Gabriella Montez: do you like troy? Even just a little?_

And there it was. The question I'd been wanting her to ask me ever since she and Troy first started dating, hell maybe even before then. I always figured that her asking and me being honest about it would be a lot easier than me just randomly coming out with it one day.

But sitting here now, right at this moment, especially right after what happened earlier, telling her just didn't feel right. I'd never told anyone besides Ryan, and telling very girl that Troy always has sex with, even though were friends, just seemed like I was asking for trouble.

Sharpay Evans: _what? No? wtf..lmao_

Troy's message to me came while I was typing that back to Gabriella, so I opened his chat window right after.

_Troy Bolton: so listen, I just wanted to say sorry about earlier. I think it was probably equally embarrassing for all three of us. I was gonna text you this earlier but I ended up getting distracted with everyone at my house and then having to clean up after everyone left._

Someone got right to the point.

_Sharpay Evans: haha don't even worry about it :b I should be the one apologizing. I had no idea you guys would be in there !_

_That's right Sharpay_, I reminded myself, _just laugh it off._

Gabriella replied and Troy began typing. I quickly re-opened Gabriella's chat window, eager to see what she said.

_Gabriella Montez: you know you can tell me if you do. I mean, I'll back off shar… just say the word… me and him aren't into each other like that, it's a purely physical relationship and you know that, right?_

I bit my lip as I carefully began my response back to her and Troy's reply to me came.

_Sharpay Evans: I know that, gabby. But where would you get a crazy idea like that? Troy's just a really good friend to me, just like you are!_

So maybe I hadn't been exactly sure as to whether or not they really were into each other or not. Troy is a topic that I generally tend to avoid around Gabriella, I never bring him up and like I said; I guess I've just secretly always wanted her to bring him up to me and put me on the spot and ask me if I like him. And whenever that moment came I had made a promise to myself that I would be honest with her about it- all she had to do was ask.

But now here I was, with the perfect opportunity set right out in front of me to tell her the truth, and I was denying the whole thing. I guess seeing the two of them together just shut something down inside me. I knew they had sex a lot long beforehand, but I would never let myself think about it for more than two seconds because it hurt too much to think about. But finally seeing it with my own two eyes…the day I had finally mustered up the courage to tell him my feelings, I hadn't been able to get it out of my mind all day.

Sighing to myself, I opened Troy's chat window.

_Troy Bolton: I guess I should've put a do not disturb sign on the door or something haha. But you didn't have to leave : / why did you?_

It almost seemed weird talking to him while at the same time talking to Gabriella _about _him. But I kept responding anyways.

_Sharpay Evans: Oh I just wasn't feeling very well to begin with. I think you may have undercooked my burger Bolton, way to make me sick lol :b jk (:_

It was amazing how much I was lying to everyone right now. "Not feeling well?" and that's why I left the barbecue? Well I guess that was partly true. But it certainly wasn't because of my stomach so much as because of my broken heart that I didn't feel well. And for the record, I really don't care how dramatic that sounds because all it is, is the truth.

_Gabriella Montez: I don't know I guess it's just something I've always kind of wondered like in the back of my mind, and earlier when you walked in on us something in your face said more than you were just surprised. I don't know. Call me crazy I guess but you almost looked upset.. like really upset. Something about the way you looked just made me feel more guilty than embarrassed…_

I certainly remember the pain I felt when I walked in, but I don't remember being so obvious about it, and now I couldn't help but wonder; did Troy see what she apparently did in my face too?

Crap.

_Sharpay Evans: gabby I think the shock was probably just a little overwhelming for you. But come on troy's like a brother to me. If I liked him you'd of been the first to know… long ago._

Troy messaged me back just as I hit "enter" to Gabriella.

_Troy Bolton: haha hey I'm excellent on the grill (: don't be jealous_

In a way I kind of liked how easy it was for me and Troy to fall into a light conversation, I couldn't handle if he wanted to talk about earlier anymore, especially not with what Gabriella and I were in the middle of discussing. I just wanted to forget about earlier though I knew it would be hard.

_Sharpay Evans: whatever you say, loser (:_

Now back to all things serious, Gabriella…

_Gabriella Montez: alright then. Soo you don't care if me and him keep hooking up?_

Yes.

_Sharpay Evans: most definitely not. and also not my business._

It wouldn't really be fair of me to just sweep in out of the blue and tell her I like Troy just so she'll stop having sex with him. I don't care how fine she says she is with it, they do it on a regular basis and everyone knows it. And if she randomly decides one day she doesn't want to do it with him anymore he'd be sure to get suspicious and wonder why, and who knows maybe she'd even tell him why- that it's because of me, and I still am just not ready for him to know. I thought I was earlier but I knew I'd chicken out. Now I'm not sure if I'll ever want him to know. But when and if that time comes, I want to tell him myself before Gabriella or anyone else does. So for now at least, I'm keeping things how they are; with only me and Ryan knowing.

_Gabriella Montez: okay… well again im sorry you had to see that though, haa. But im getting off so text mee (:_

In all honesty I wasn't really up to talking her anymore tonight beyond this point. It was getting late anyways and I was tired.

_Sharpay Evans: actually I think I'm gonna head to bed soon so I'll just talk to you tomorrow. :b_

_Gabriella Montez: alright, goooooooooodniiiightt sis (:_

_Sharpay Evans: nighty night gabs haa_

I hate myself.

Exiting completely out of her chat window, I returned to Troy's.

_Troy Bolton: haha, you tired?_

_Sharpay Evans: not really. You?_

_Troy Bolton: nah (: I am bored as f*ck though!_

_Sharpay Evans: haha, did you really have to put a * in place of the U on that one? :b_

_Troy Bolton: what? I don't like to spell that word out, is that a problem for you? xD_

_Sharpay Evans: no, im just saying haha (:_

_Troy Bolton: pshh whatever (; what are you doing?_

_Sharpay Evans: just on hereeee._

_Troy Bolton: no life! Haha jp, let's hang out? (:_

I glanced at the time. 11:21. He must be psycho.

_Sharpay Evans: a little late, dontcha think? ;p_

_Troy Bolton: oh it's cool you don't wanna see me. Fine then that's all you had to say :/ ha_

Well maybe he was a bit right on that one. But only a little bit. Part of me did want to see him but another part said I may act weird around him in person just because of what happened earlier. Either way, it was pretty late already and there was no way my parents were going to let me leave the house.

_Sharpay Evans: of course I wanna see you loser (: but my parents aren't gonna let me leave!_

_Troy Bolton: umm that's why you sneak out? Haha, come on I live three houses down the street, I can meet you in front in literally 60 seconds (:_

I thought about it for a moment.

_Sharpay Evans: where would we hang out at?_

_Troy Bolton: we'll figure that out when we meet up. Just come on (: or do you still not feel well? :/_

Hanging out with him did sound pretty tempting right now. I always love hanging out with him no matter what we're doing. Plus my parents were probably already asleep anyways.

_Sharpay Evans: im fine lol, but okay, I'll be out front in five. Better start walking (:_

_Troy Bolton: on my way (:_

I logged off after that and went to my closet to change into a hoodie and my favorite pair of designer jeans, then I quickly brushed my hair out and brushed my teeth. I didn't bother doing anything with my face as I hadn't washed my little bit of makeup off from earlier anyways.

I stopped by Ryan's room on the way out.

"I'm leaving," I told him.

He looked up at me from his computer and pulled a music earphone out of one ear.

"Where?"

"Gonna hang out with Troy for a bit."

"You sneaking out?"

I nodded. He flashed me a smirk.

"Be careful."

I rolled my eyes at him. "What does that mean? _Be careful_? About what?"

He shrugged. "Just be careful. Have you guys talked about earlier?"

"Yeah but only a little and I intend to keep it that way."

"So are you gonna tell him?"

"No, Ryan" I snapped, "I already told you that so please don't ask me again."

My brother sighed and stuck his headphone back in. "Whatever you say."

* * *

><p><em><strong>T R O Y<strong>_

I love that Sharpay lives so close to me, because we really do get to just hang out whenever. Usually when we hang out though it's during the day, whereas at night I typically spend the majority of them with Gabriella. But tonight, I just wasn't in that kind of a mood, and I wanted to see Sharpay. Plus I was still feeling a bit weird about earlier and wanted to make sure me and her were officially good and there wasn't any awkward tension between us.

I was seated on the curb outside her house when she came out and took a seat beside me.

"Hey," she flashed me a beautiful smile which I returned.

"So what are we doing?" she asked me. I thought for a second before responding. We could just go hang out at my house I guess, but there wasn't much to do there. It was a warm night out and it felt good to be outside.

"Let's just walk around and see where that takes us," I suggested. She seemed to like the idea, because she nodded and smiled again.

"Sounds good to me."

I stood before her and reached my hand out to help her up, and then we began walking slowly side by side. We walked in silence for a little while before she spoke up first as we took turn onto the next street off ours. I wanted to stick around within the neighborhood to avoid suspicious cops on the main streets. I think it was past the city curfew anyways. Woops.

"So what time are you leaving for your grandmas tomorrow?"

As terrible as it probably sounded, with everything that happened today- getting walked in on by the girl I actually really do like and the barbecue itself, I'd almost forgotten that tomorrow is the three year anniversary of my mom's death.

"I'm not sure" I told Sharpay. "Probably early like around ten or so."

"Ohh… probably shouldn't stay out too late then."

She almost sounded… disappointed.

"Probably not" I agreed. "But I'll stay out all night if you want me to," I glanced at her from the side and smiled. She smiled back but something suddenly seemed wrong, like her mind was off in a different place. It was a forced smiled, I could tell.

"Hey," I stopped her by gently placing a hand on her arm and turning her to face me.

"Something wrong?"

I tried to look her in the eye but she only looked away.

"Everything's fine. Why would anything be wrong?"

I looked at her, unconvinced. But I knew not to push her. Everyone that knows Sharpay knows that once she says something that's it. Her first answer is always her final and there's no sense in pushing her further than she wants.

"Just making sure."

She half nodded and continued walking. The walk then fell silent again and I suddenly found myself getting lost in my own thoughts.

Maybe this was a bad idea. I don't know. Something just didn't seem quite right. The silence we were in right now just wasn't a comfortable one like they usually are whenever there's quite moments between us. I wanted to hang out with her to make sure there was no awkward tension, but somehow it only seemed to be causing it more.

We started to pass by a small neighborhood park but I decided to turn into it instead when I looked down the street a little ways and saw a cop car parked along the curb.

"Where are you going?" Sharpay called after me. I turned back to face her.

"Just come on," I told her, and without any more questions, she followed me into the park.

"Troy it's too dark, can we please get out of here?" she asked from a little ways behind me. There were obviously no street lights in a park and we were entering through a back way so it was surrounded by trees.

"What? We're fine," I tried to assure here. "Here, take my hand" I reached out to her shadowed form and found her small, warm hand, lacing her fingers with mine to comfort her.

"I can't see anything," Sharpay said. "Why did you bring us in here?"

"I saw a police car a little ways down the street," I told her. "I'm pretty sure we're out past city curfew so I don't want to take any chances."

She didn't say anything so I started to walk forward again, further into the blackness of the night, holding her hand tightly in mine. I walked slowly and carefully to avoid bumping into anything like any trees, until we came to a clearing where the bark chips and play sets were. The moon was shining down on the playground so it wasn't completely black anymore. Still holding onto Sharpay's hand, I led us over to a bench on the other side of the bark chips.

As we sat down together, I noticed that she didn't let go of my hand, and something made me want to keep holding on, so I did and rested our entwined fingers on her left leg. I was almost surprised she wasn't letting go, but I decided to just enjoy it rather than question it.

Silence overcame us once again.

"The moon looks really pretty," Sharpay said after a little while, looking up into the night sky. I looked up as well and saw that the full moon had an almost orange look to it.

"Yeah it does," I agreed with her before it became silent again, and I couldn't take it anymore. Even though we were sitting there holding hands something just seemed wrong.

"Sharpay are you sure everything's fine?" I tried again, "is it about earlier? Because I still feel pretty embarrassed about what happened and if you feel weird around me now you should just tell me."

"Troy what are you talking about? Everything's fine." She kind of mumbled the last part of it, and I know she could probably feel me staring at her from the side because I saw her glancing at me out of the corner of her eye every little while before snapping them back up to the moon again as if I didn't notice.

"Then look me in the eye and tell me that again."

She sat there for a while longer and I waited patiently for her to fully look at me until she finally did, but it seemed like it was taking a lot of her will power.

"Everything is fine, Troy," she said after a while of just looking at me. But suddenly any kind of speaking wasn't important to me any longer and I suddenly found myself trying to recall a time- any time at all, when we'd ever made or held eye contact like this for more than a couple of seconds. I scanned and scanned my brain but couldn't find anything. But suddenly all I could do was stare straight into the eyes of that beautiful moonlight-illuminated face and nothing could make me look away.

"What?" she asked, before glancing down at our laced hands resting on her leg. All I could do was continue to stare into her eyes as they came slowly back up to meet mine once more.

And then, I couldn't help myself, something inside me just sparked. After three years, I suddenly couldn't hold back anymore. I leaned toward her, pressing my lips firmly to hers.

She took a moment to respond, and I actually almost pulled away thinking I'd made a huge mistake, until finally after what felt like an eternity I felt her place her small hand that I wasn't holding against my cheek and suddenly she seemed to have overcome whatever shock she'd felt at first and she was deepening the kiss that I'd initiated.

We ended up making out for I don't even know how long before pulling slightly (but barely) back at the same time for air.

"Sharpay,"I breathed deeply, letting go of her hand and placing my fingers on the back of her neck, tracing my thumbs along her jaw line. "I think I may love you," I told her, my voice almost sounding like a whisper. I kept my eyes locked on hers, my heart speeding up as I waited for her response. I'd never told a girl I loved them before, besides my mom before her passing, and that was years ago. Not one other girl until now.

Sharpay closed her eyes, placing one hand on my forearm as I continued to cup her head in my palms. Her other hand was now resting on my knee as I sat facing her.

"Troy I've liked you since the day we first met."

I felt the corners of my mouth pull back in an immediate grin.

"Why didn't you ever say anything?" I wanted to know. "You knew I liked you didn't I? The video last year when I was drunk…" I trailed off, a mixture of emotions coming over me. Surprise, happiness, confusion… and many others as well.

"I didn't want to ruin our friendship," she told me. "Our friendship means everything to me. I don't want to lose that. And I wasn't sure if you really meant that anyways- if you really truly did like me or you were just saying random stuff _because_ you were drunk."

"We don't have to lose it," I promised her, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear before bringing both of our hands together in my lap. "We can build from it. And no I meant every word I said that night. I still do. I think you're beautiful, and amazing, and perfect, and anything else I mentioned."

"But Gabriella…" Sharpay said. "You guys are… well you know."

"Sharpay," I kissed her soft lips once more. "I would take a life time with you over a few years of meaningless sex with anyone else any day."

After that she just looked at me, and I tried desperately to read her look but she wasn't giving off any signals. I wanted nothing more at that very second to just know what she was thinking.

"She asked me earlier if I like you," she whispered after a while. "I said no because I didn't want to take any chances in case she beat me to telling you myself. Ryan's the only one that knows." She paused before continuing, " And she said she would back off if I wanted her too but I just… I don't know, I have a feeling she was just saying that hoping I would tell her the truth."

"Okay look… I know it's tough, but just try and forget about Gabriella for a second, do you want to be with me?"

I watched as she bit her lip, a small smile playing on her face. "More than I've ever wanted anything."

I returned her gorgeous smile. "Then we'll find a way to make it work."

After that, she kissed me. It was short and sweet but I swear it set fireworks off in my brain and my chest. I draped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her close to me before the two of us looked back up at the orange-ish white moon.

If things were about to get really difficult, I decided it was worth it. Sharpay was truly worth anything and everything in my book, she always had been. I guess I just sort of wished she'd told me sooner how she felt.

"Troy?"

I tilted my head back down to hers. "Yes beautiful?"

"I think I may love you, too."

She didn't give me a second to respond before kissing me again.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Hey guys! Miss me?... yeah didn't think so. Haa, but I definitely miss this site and not to mention TROYPAY ): and all of you! I'm honestly not sure where this idea came from or what made me want to write it, but who knows maybe someday soon I'll come up with another random idea for a one shot (: I know there probably aren't very many Troypay readers left out there… I feel like we all kind of disappeared around the same time :/ but I miss you guys, and I really would like to hear from you all again. So It would make my week if you guys reviewed (:_

_PS. Wrote the ending at 4:30 AM…. Hope it played out okay haha._

_Loves!_

_-xHeSaidSheSaidx_


End file.
